Talk:Vriska Serket
Shoes? Where did that image of her come from? She's only been depicted from the waist up. *Andrew himself posted her sprite in the fanart thread. And I quote: "People are probably going to be drawing her into the ground until she gets fully introduced and there's nothin I can do to stop nobody, but if there are going to be a thousand preemptive fan drawings out there they might as well be accurate." JordanTH 21:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Red/Blue Teams The problem with that speculation is that all of the trolls appear to be in the same lab. GC and CG are close enough that GC can pester CG during John's "tearful reunion", and GC is seen behind GA in that very image. Well, we'll know soon enough if AG's horns look like pincers or not, but if you ask me, it's almost certain they do. --Kendrakirai 01:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Similarities with Snowman Vriska has a lot in common with Snowman, and I feel these should be noted in the wiki. Her use of 8-balls appears to be too obvious to ignore --Dorp Something like, the Black Oracles are to Snowman as the Magic Cue Ball(s) are to Doc? I guess she had to move on to something. Addiction is a powerful thing... I dunno that that's something in common per say, but it's definitely a connection. ReySquared 21:27, July 17, 2010 (UTC) "Eight" Isn't Vriska's sprite under the "Eight" heading doctored? Can't we just use the sprite she had in the flashback, with the eight-eyed lens? Majutsukai 01:32, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure, go ahead and add it! I had forgotten all about the lens. I guess she wore the lens because the sun is so sensitive to troll eyes already, let alone a special sevenfold eye. To clarify for anyone who was wondering its only called eightfold because you have to add the eye on the other side. The sevenfold eye by the way, she has because trolls share their DNA with their lusus, right? I'm never going to understand trolls... whatever. Loverdesang 02:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Kay. I replaced the doctored image with the one of her from the flashback. Majutsukai 03:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Vriska died? The article states that Vriska dies due to the encounter with Aridia, and has to continue the game as her dream self. First of all, why does she not look anything like a dream self if she is one, and second, she's alive during Alterniabound, even after all of the dream-selves are killed. Methinks there might be a mistake in this article. 01:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, that's the general consensus on what happened. Andrew hasn't explained it explicitly. However, the belief is that she died and her dream self took over and just switched clothes. The reason it's likely the dream self is because her eye and arm are intact again - her dream self had the eye and arm, her normal self had lost them. Pretty much the same thing that Sollux did after his death - his dream self took over. :As for the part about the dream selves dying... Nobody's sure exactly what's up with that statement. The best guess is that each troll had at least one death, normal or dream, and the remaining self had to continue on as the "normal" one, so none of them have the capacity to dream any longer. - Jumpjet2k 01:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah, I read further into it, and it appears a dream self can just be used as a replacement. How's that for abused game mechanics? : 01:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Vriska is Homestuck's Professor Hojo. I know it, I just know it... 23:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC) God Tier I added in the picture of Vriska as she reached God Tiers, I just stuck it in her biography section. Anyone who wants to move it somewhere more appropriate, please do so. --ChainsawMurderer53 19:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Anybody wanta get her god tier on her character outfits?GreenBeanXD 01:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Icon I was thinking we should add a icon of the Sun opposite the Scorpio sign for Vriskas god tier like on Johns page. I'd do it myself but i don't have acces to my regular PC. :Done and done. The yellow logo is quite poorly visible over the grey background though. :Also, please use the signature feature: it helps keeping track of when you posted.--RomancePhilologist 11:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) God Tier sprite There were some pretty awesome sprite edits for Vriska and Aradia in the image manip thread on the forums, maybe we should add them. They're not canon though, I wanted to see opinions. Bommster 21:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :We'll probably see the actual sprites later, so hold off on that. ~Octachor n 21:35, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Handwriting Quirk? In regards to something written in the "typing quirks" section, I've never noticed a scorpio sign replacing the m's in her handwritten text. Is there a citation for when this (is shown to happen/ever happens)? 02:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :It is indeed mentioned in her character information (on the right side of the page, under the sprite gallery). There is no link to where this trait is shown, but I don't think that'd be particularly useful.--[[User:RomancePhilologist|'romancePhilologist']] 09:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Wouldn't want to have any inaccuracies in the pages though, so unless it can be verified, perhaps it should be removed. 05:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC)